


Импортозамещение

by bhbyf



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Импортозамещение

Из агентства она вышла уже поздним вечером, уставшая и окрыленная. Летела, не замечая лужи, прижимая к груди папку. Там лежала анкета и двенадцать фотографий того, единственного, который теперь войдет в ее жизнь и полностью все изменит. Теперь не будет будней – только праздники, никаких больше серых дней – только солнечные! Точнее, лунные. 

Она так увлеклась, что заметила преследователя только тогда, когда он подошел почти вплотную. 

Сердце ухнуло вниз, страх налетел ледяной волной. В голове пронеслись обрывки каких-то странных, почти обидных мыслей: только жизнь начинается… зачем… за что… почему это опять происходит с ней? Но тут они вышли под фонарь, и она узнала злодея.

\- Юра! – возмутилась она. – Ты! Ты что тут делаешь? Ты что, следишь за мной? 

Юра покраснел, понес околесицу, замолчал и признался, потупившись: 

\- Да.

\- Ты это брось, - сурово ответила она. – Мы все решили. Между нами все кончено. Мы теперь чужие друг другу!

Юра переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Мы не пара, - сказала она. – Ты хороший, не спорю, но мы слишком разные, чтобы быть вместе!

\- Таня, - проныл он. – Зачем ты так со мной, Таня? Чем он лучше? – Юра кивнул в сторону папки. – Тем, что иностранец? Все вам заморских подавай, наши не устраивают, наши не такие.

\- Да, не такие! – не стала молчать Таня и вытащила одну из фотографий. – Ты посмотри, внимательно на него посмотри. А потом на себя. И уже после этого размышляй, кто лучше, а кто хуже. 

Юра молчал, надувшись. 

\- Посмотри! Зубы белые, клыки длинные, нос орлиный, брови, прическа стильная. А ты? Носа, считай, нет. 

Юра что-то пробубнил.

\- Нет у тебя носа, - настояла на своем Таня. – Пятачок свинский! Зубы кривые. Морда расплывается, ни скул, ни контура. У него усы пышные, красивые, а у тебя что?

\- Тебе усы не нравились никогда, - пробубнил он. – Заела меня: сбрей, сбрей…

\- Твои три тощие волосины усами назвать было нельзя, - не согласилась Таня. – А тут глянь, какая щетка! А одет как! Фрак, плащ! А ты? В рванье каком-то! Что это? Бабушкин саван? 

\- Одежда не главное, - пробормотал Юра. 

\- А что главное? – Таня посмотрела на него презрительно. – Что? 

Юра молчал. 

\- Знаешь, какой он? – мечтательно продолжила Таня. – Подтянутый, стройный, осанка, талия, ногти длинные, маникюр! А ты? Когти грязные, обгрызенные. Пузо мешком, спина колесом, - она ткнула пальцем в живот. – Где мускулы? Один жир! 

\- Душа, - пробормотал Юра. – Характер. 

\- Ты мудак слабовольный, ничего не добился. А его имя по всему миру звучит! – гордо сказала Юля. - Он граф, Юра. Понимаешь? Граф. Сын графа, внук графа. А ты кто? Сын деревенского алкоголика.  
\- Зато они хорошие, - промяукал Юра. – Меня любят. Тебя хорошо приняли. Нос не воротили. 

Таня хотела рассказать, кто еще от кого должен нос воротить, но передумала.

\- У него замок, Юра, замок в Румынии! И особняк в Лондоне! А у тебя что? два метра на кладбище, да и те заросли крапивой? Хоть бы покосил уже!

\- И подвал еще, - напомнил Юра.

\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста! – голос Тани сочился ядом. – Точно, подвал. Как я могла забыть про него! Напомни, плиз, это тот, сырой, в котором потолок осыпается? Из которого ты второе столетие мешок гнилого картофеля выносишь? 

\- Как его вынесешь? – пробубнил Юра. – Он уже переродился, живой стал. Это ж теперь как домашнее животное на улицу выгнать. Грех! 

Таня попыталась ответить что-то остроумное, но ничего не придумала, и только закатила глаза. Пора, пора была завязывать со всей этой сомнительной романтикой местного разлива. Жизнь коротка, молодость быстротечна, и никто за тебя твою судьбу не устроит. 

В кустах зашуршало, отчетливо запахло псиной.

\- А это кто еще? – подозрительно спросила Таня. – Покажись!

Из кустов высунулась лохматая голова.

\- И как я не догадалась! – иронично сказала Таня. – Знаешь, кто у него друзья? – добавила она. 

\- Я о нем ничего не знаю и знать не хочу, - буркнул Юра. 

\- Его друзья – элита. Ходят на приемы, путешествуют, их весь мир знает. А кто твой друг? Чем он знаменит?

\- Собак тренирует, - заступился за друга Юра. 

\- Фантастика, - хмыкнула Таня. – Работа года! А еще он воняет и весь в колтунах, дикий. К девушке подойти не умеет. Мог бы хоть из вежливости показать, что я ему нравлюсь, что он ревнует к тебе. 

\- Зачем ему это? – простодушно удивился Юра. 

Таня хотела что-то возразить, но не придумала ничего. Поэтому она просто помахала руками – и отправилась домой, готовиться к встрече с мужчиной своей мечты. Впереди ее ждал новый, прекрасный мир, элегантные образованные мужчины, любовь, блеск, популярность. Мир был у нее в кармане.

\- Слышал? – спросил Юра друга. 

-Слышал, - кивнул Леха. 

\- И что мне теперь делать? – спросил Юра. 

\- Пошли выпьем, - неуверенно предложил Леха. И в ответ на возмущенно-вопросительный взгляд друга пояснил: – А какие еще варианты? А за мадаму свою ты не переживай. Из нее хахаль ее заграничный все соки выпьет – и она к тебе приползет, на коленях умолять будет, чтобы назад принял. А ты откажешься, характер проявишь…

\- Не проявлю я никакой характер, - понуро ответил Юра. – Нет у меня характера. Права она. 

Лёха замялся. Он не знал, как реагировать на сложные материи. В его мире все было просто: кинули палку – принеси, мясо показали – ешь, чужой пришел – кусай. А все эти философии – нет, не его.

Повисла нехорошая, тяжелая пауза. 

\- Пошли пить, а? – робко предложил Лёха. И продолжил, приободренный молчанием собеседника: – Там Степа на грибах самогон принести обещал. Он умеет делать! Ты же знаешь! А завтра… Завтра решим, что делать. Утро вечера мудренее!

Юра ничего не ответил, но за Лёхой пошел. Да, у него не было плаща, отбеленных клыков и замка. Зато у него был лучший в мире друг. И бутылка крепчайшего самогона. И подвал с картошкой, которую, наверное, уже можно начинать тренировать. И место на кладбище. Потому что нет на свете места лучше дома!


End file.
